sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Classicspace101
Private RP: Companionship of the oddballs. ( Alright! ) Lavo: *she gives a soft sigh* This is mainly involving... Me, more-so than your order. I don't... Handle things like this very handle without clearly thinking of it. *she seem to keep herself calm though.* Issac: Well, why dont you think about this offer for a bit. Then when your ready just tell me. Lavo: *she nods a bit* I'll tell you when I am ready... Issac: ok. *he sits down and starts eating a sandwich.* (I keep not seeing the notification!) ( Oh dear ^w^; ) Lavo: *She thinks about it, inhaling through her nose as her eyes close. Thinking as her tail flick.* Issac: wanna know what you can get if you join us? Lavo:... I guess. *she nods when she said that.* Issac: well, if you join you will be given a set of armor, weather you wanna be a knight, pyromancer, sorcerer or a Harold is your choice. *he gets up* you will also be trained by a hero of the sun, and you shall train and be deployed to other worlds or combat the darkness of our world(s). Finally you have people to talk to. Everyone is welcome and being abnormal is normal there. Lavo: *she cross her arms a bit, thinking about this* ... I don't handle armor well, it weights me down, I've already gotten use to how I fight. Talking to people... is nice and all; but I am more into learning supernaturals... *she thinks quietly.* Issac: oh, then I know just the two people to train with you. Also you train with a different type of magic, or mericals or pyromancies. Lavo: *she blinks* I train with... *she pause a bit, before looking to her wings* A form of Corruption... *she mutters a bit.* Beside that, I just use a dagger and a crossbow. I rather read up on how I am going to do other things, seem to be doing well for me. Issac: oh, well, you could be a scribe and help us study all the monsters. Lavo: *she sighs, thinking a bit*... Scribe huh... *she blinks, glancing away* Mm... I say allies then, I explore a lot naturally, I can just simple send over copies of what I have already research and done up to you and your people; I like to just have a sense of freedom that I can do what I want. But, being allies, that means you get to call on me for possibly things that you may have trouble with. I'll still be able to talk to you guys, but I'm not comfortable in being in large groups... *she honestly admits, sighing* Issac: ok, fair enough, but why don't you enjoy large groups? Lavo: *she slightly shrugs* It just... Well, I just feel very uncomfortable... It was just somthing I always had felt. *she gives a bit of a frown.* Issac: ok, anyways I will send my two good friends to your home with some materials and a sunstone. I hope you don't mind them stopping by. Lavo: Well, I'll be living in an apartment soon, not too far to find though; the Landlord of the apartment knows me. And two people should be fine to stop by to drop off said things for me. Issac: thank you, and I hope you treat them well. *he crushes a yellow stone and starts to fade away* cya later, and praise the sun!! (Should we do a time skip to a day or so?) ( Yea, time skip should be fine) - day gone by as Lavo was sitting in her apartment, clearly waiting. - Lavo: *she pace a bit as she thinks, though she then sits on the couch quietly.* I wonder what I got myself into... *she mutters to herself.* *It had started to rain and there is a knock on the door* Lavo: *she glance over, before getting up and walking to the door as she opens it.* hello? *a knight wearing Onion like armor is at the door, next to him is a echindna who looks around your age* Onion knight: ah, hello, terrible storm out there right? Anyways you must be madam Lavo, right? Lavo: Just... Call me Lavo, but yes, that is me. The storm isn't too terrible... Yet that is. *she lets them.* The echidna: wow, so you really do have wings, cool. Onion knight: Harold, that's rather rude to point things out like that. Lavo: *she has a small sweatdrop, her wings folded comfortable up at this moment.* It's fine... *she goes to the couch, looking to them.* Siegmoar: anyways, my name is Siegmoar, and this is my student Harold. *he sits down in a chair* Harold the echinda: hello. Lavo: *she nods* Hello, Harold and Siegmoar. I am Lavo Price. *she sits on the couch, looking to them.* Siegmoar: hello. Now tell us, are you ready to study all these monster papers? Harold: oh boy. Lavo: *her ears perked.* It is a raining day, smoothing for reading. So, of course. Siegmoar: great! *he pulls out several stacks of papers and then a pencil and note book and hands them to Lavo* we shall read and take notes, hopefully we can find things we may have missed over. Lavo: *she nods, getting up though* I'll get something of my requick. *she goes to a different room, grabbing a pretty old book as she comes back, setting it next to her on the couch as she the looks at the stack of papers, as she takes them and set them on the coffee table and then takes the pencil and notebook.* Of course, to study and recheck is the important part when it comes to studying creatures and supernaturals. Siegmoar: correct, now let's get down to business. *he takes a sheet and starts to read* Lavo: *she has already taken a sheet and was reading, carefully as she reads and mouth it to herself as to detail it as much as she can in her mind.* Siegmoar: let's see... *as Lavo reads she learns about the horrors of Issac's home world, undead creatures, dragons, abominations beyond all comparison* Lavo: *However she was grinning; there were tales of undead, dragons, many other things in her own world- not the same of course, but she was bothered.* Harold: *soon Harold fell asleep, followed by Siegmoar, no wonder they couldn't properly study this. Then you come across a page labeled, embers.* Lavo: *She has stayed up, having written notes, very important one, under sections that you made of the creatures. She blinks at the labeled page.* Embers, huh? *she starts looking over the page.* Book: *the page talks about a artifact called an ember, what it does is that when it's broken it engulfs the user in warmth and gives them strength until death. They are powerful things. Lavo:.. Mm *she mark notes down for the artifact Ember, still going though; she didn't feel tired. Her eyes looked at Harold and Siegmoar slightly before returning to the papers.* Well, I get my work cut out for me, being a supernatural explorer. Book: *the embers are found on some monsters and must be crushed in order to be used. Their power has no known bounds when it comes to power, when someone has high amounts of vigor, endurance and strength those will be boosted the most.* Lavo: *she just keeps writing notes about them as she keeps reading* Mmm... I might want to stay away from those; but it might be useful information for these guys, since they most likely use them... *she mumbles to herself.* Book: *on another page there is something labeled the dark sign. Next to it is a note.* Note: Dear Lavo, I trust that you have met the two heroes of the sun, now I want you to do something, I need you to search for the mythical embers of humanity, something that we have tracked down to your world. Please help us, this could help us prevent the abyss from taking over. Lavo: *she blinks, her ears twitched as she reads the note once more over*... Huh, now why in my world? Only thing my world has are creatures that go bump at night... And folktales of other forms... *she mutters those, but she sighs* I am allies with them, so I might as well, right? *She huff a sigh, but looks at the dark sign label* Mmmmm... Book: what the dark sign is, is that it gives immorality, but at one cost, when they do die they return to life at a bonfire, when they do so they slowly lose their memory. Once they have died enough times the go mad and hollow, they attack others hoping to get the victims souls. Lavo: *she blinks* Huh... Well then *She takes more notes before looking to her apartment window.* World (or something): *she sees something tap the window* Lavo: *Her ears flicked, twitched. She then stands up after placing down the stuff she had gently onto the table, before having her right hand on the handle of her dirk as she walks to the window, her left hand opening the window.* World: suddenly a girl flies through the window, but this girl had crow legs and wings and was wearing a bag* The crow: me, me, delivery! *she says as she pulls out a package and hands it to Lavo* Lavo: *She seems to relax, her right hand off the handle of her dirk as she takes the package* Thank you... The crow: *she does a salute and then flies away* Lavo: *she goes and closes the window before carrying the package to the couch; sitting down to start opening it.* World: *Inside the box is a sword, a Talisman, a badge and a flask of some sort of yellow liquid* Lavo: *she had a small sweatdrop, looking to the talisman first.* This sword won't be used... It'll see in my room though... *she mummbles to herself.* World: There is also a letter. Letter: Dear, Lavo, I couldnt get you a ally badge so I got the member badge, anywho, I reccomend this sword, its imbedded with some magic that might fit your tastes. Lavo: *she huff* I can't use swords... *she grumbles as she read the letter, before taking the sword in her hand to look it over.*... sword: The sword is a fine but not known metal that is lightweight, have beutiful carvings and engravings on it and it feels like whenever she moves it that it feels rather natural to use. Lavo: *she blinks* I'll keep it as a secondary weapon, should be good. *She place it with her dirk scabbard wise, before looking at the talisman now.* World: *the talisman is a white cloth with a sun painting on it, it feels warm to the touch and a little spark comes off it every now and then* Lavo: *she just stays quietly, having the talisman tie to the sword nicely, before taking the badge and wondering what she'll do with it before taking the flask.* ... World: put it on maybe? or just leave it in your pocket? Lavo: *she just put the badge in her pocket, now looking at the flask.* World: The flask is green but a glowing yellow liquid is seen inside, the lliquids warmth goes through the bottle. Lavo: *she opens her bag to put the flash into one of the slots inside her bag; she doubt she'll ever drink it though*... World: ok. *soon Harold wakes up* Harold: huh? Did I miss something? Lavo: *she looks to Harold* Finished your nap? I gotten said items that was needed to be sent here, sadly it isn't anything marking me as an Ally, but it should work fine. Also gotten a lot of notes done, and most likely need to find the Embers of Humanity, since it seems they arrive to my world. So on. *She stretches once she set the packet aside, looking though the notebook.* Harold: Embers of humanity, I thought that was just a myth. *he says streaching* Lavo: Most things people think are myths, are honestly real. Just haven't looked in the right spots. *She set the notebook down as she looks to him.* Harold: well, looks like we are going on an adventure then. *he stands up and tries to wake up Siegmoar, but he doesn't budge* Lavo: *She nods, adjusting the dirk and sword a bit, then checks her bolts; both silver tip and normal tip. She sighs.* Yea, seem to. *she looks to Siegmoar* Heavy sleeper... Harold: yep, and he never wakes up when we need him too, he can be woken up,it's just the only way we know how is to hit him over the head. Lavo: *she huffs in a form of annoyances, her wings folding up as she shakes her head*... Ah... Well, if you need to, just... Don't break any of my items. Harold: actually, I was gonna ask if you could find a way? Lavo: Mmm? Have you try pepper under the nose? Harold: good idea, I haven't tried that before. Lavo: Hold on, let me get the pepper first. *she goes into her kitchen to get the pepper shaker before walking back to the living room to walk over to Siegmoar, she the starts holding it to where Siegmoar's nose is and fans a bit with her hand to get the pepper scent to reach the nose.* Siegmoar: Ah, AH, AAAHHH! CHOOOOOOOO. *the sneeze was so powerful that it blew whatever was in front of him including Harold and Lavo right at the wall, Harold cushions Lavo from hitting a chair* Lavo: *her wings would have cushion her being anyway, she gotten off of Harold.* That seems to work quite well. *She looks to Harold.* Harold: why yes, yes it did. *he falls over* Siegmoar: what in blazes just happened? Lavo: You waking up. *she clears her throats.* Anyway, It seems while I was making notes of all the creatures and stuff, that I, or really we, need to find Embers of Humanity, seem they have gotten into my world kind of thing. Siegmoar: embers of humanity? I thought that was just a myth. Harold: Thats what I said. Siegmoar: well, no matter, its an adventure we shall go on! Lavo: *she sighs, nodding* Yes, An Adventure among my dull, normal world. *she sighs.* Since the norm can't see things like spirits and all that. Siegmoar: well, it doesn't matter, I say we do it, let us go! *he jumps up and then trips over some papers* Lavo: *she sighs, she goes and starts stacking the papers into two piles on the coffee table; ones that haven't been looked at and the other pile was of papers that were looked at already.* Now let us be off to this Adventure of ours. *she goes to her Apartment door, opening it before she stood out of the way for them.* Guests go first. Siegmoar: why thank you. *he straps outside while Harold takes thendoor* Harold: ladies first. Lavo: *she looks at Harold, blinking* But, you are my guest, Harold. Guests always go before their host; beside, I have to lock the door anyway. Harold: oh, ok. *he steps outside and waits* Lavo: *she steps out, closing the door behind her and then locks it with her apartment keys, putting the keys into her bag. She starts walking down some steps, down a hallway pass some Apartment rooms; it was an Apartment Complex after all. She stops to look at the two for a bit.* World: they follow and meet her where she down there. * They were standing outside the Apartment Complex now, a bit breezy yet not too much of a problem* Lavo: *she nods, her ears perked and listening.* Alright, Best we just roam around; it isn't like there are set points that would be ideal for what we are looking for... Well, Beside wherever the creatures that hold them are at. Siegmoar: well, come along then, let us go onward to adventure. *Siegmoar said as he marched off in a random direction. Harold: oh boy here we go. Lavo:... His going down the path of what you call 'Market' place; it's where most Shops are at. *she walks after Siegmoar* Pawn Shops, Clothing shops, many other shop fronts. So on. Siegmoar: such a peaceful little town this is, I can't wait to meet the people soon. Harold: Sir, I think we should instead worry about the item we are after, perhaps later sir. Lavo: *she blinks* Most of these people just like to go on their day; The most people I know is involving a Café not too far from the Apartment Complex, and the LandLord himself; So, yea, might not get to meet all the people in this town due to their jobs and social lives. *She huffs a bit as she looks around.* Siegmoar: "aw, such a shame." Siegmoar says. "oh well, I guess we cant really inerfere with others dail lives." he then says. "But not to worry, we still have you to talk too, in fact I shouls tell you a few adventuring tales." He adds. *he then walks towards the edge of town. "by my theory I think that the embers of humanity should be in the wilderness." he says. Harold: Oh dear, Miss Lavo, you better not fall asleep quickly, these stories last a LONG time.. *he says before he pulls out a pair of headphones and puts them on* Lavo: *she looks to Harold* I don't fall asleep that easily Harold, I can deal with stories. I was the one who stary up while reading the papers after all. *she looks to Siegmoar, ears perked* I'm listening. Siegmoar: oh goodie! *he then starts telling a story about how he single handed my defeated a hoard of robotniks forces* (if you don't want those in this just switch it to something else) - Time pass by as they were walking through the wilderness, It seem peaceful for the moment- Lavo: *Her ears were still perked, having gotten to the end of Siegmoar's story, she nodded.* Very Interesting. Siegmoar: really? Well there is a lot more where that came from. *he then starts telling another tale about how he led an attack on one of robotnik's stronghold* Lavo: *she listened, but her ears twitched and shift, knowing they were out in the wilderness, quite far from town. So, she started to come aware as both ears perked to listen for anything as she kept listening.* Mmm.. Siegmoar: and that's how I saved the innocent minivans. Ahh, this world might be one of my favorites, it's peaceful with a side of action thrown in. Lavo: *she nods* Yes, depends on the action you get too... *she blinks* Mmm... But the wilderness is a bit too quiet, normally I hear sounds of animals; and my hearing is really good... *her ears twitched, she wonder if it was because the animals could sense them, but birds would normal sing at times... Maybe she didn't hear them when they were singing.* World: there is something watching them, something... not of this world... it watches, hungery for the travelers souls. Lavo: Ah... I think our search is finally at a close. *Her eyes glances around, her ears twitching.* Because a creature is watching us. *she had stop walking, her ears twitching.* Siegmoar: we are being watched. *he says as they approach a odd looking cave.* now, this should be where it is. Harold: ok, who goes first? *he says while backing up behind Lavo.* Lavo: *she huff a sigh, drawing her dirk, the blade glows a semi-purplish glow* I will then. *She towards the odd looking cave, her wings spread open as they became normal size.* Siegmoar: come along Harold. *he and Harold follwo closely* Lavo: *she walks into the dark cave, glancing around as her ears perked, listening. * Siegmoar: look out! *he pulls you back as spikes come out from the roof and almost hit Lavo* Lavo: *she blinks, her wings have already been shift to where they were covering Lavo's head and everything.* I could easily block them... They are spikes, not lasers... *she mumbles.* Siegmoar: you can never be too careful my dear friend. I shall take the lead and keep a look out. *he then passes Lavo* Harold: my teacher always does this kind of thing. You get used to it. Lavo: *she huffs a sigh, her eyes closed a bit before opening her eyes once more* ...Very Well... *She follows after Siegmoar.* Siegmoar: no worries, with my trust shield I can protect us from anything! Why not discuss things with Harold madam Lavo. World: *a arrow comes out of the wall and hits his small round shield* Lavo: *she glances to Harold, her wings still shifted themselves to shield her person just in case.* Mmm... Harold: soooo, how are you? Lavo: I'm fine... *she reliped without a second thought* Harold: ok, how is life treating you so far? Lavo: Perfectly fine. *she blinks* You? Harold: well, I mean, I'm with my new friend, that's great right? *He seems nervous about something* anyways, this was a neat little adventure. Just wait till we see these embers of humanity. Lavo:Mmm... Clearly you are nervous about something. *Her ears perks.* But, true... Harold: um.. oh yeah it's nothing, anyways we seem to be near the end. *you all approach a giant door* Siegmoar: guys, give me a hand with this. *he and Harold start pushing* Lavo: *she did a quick scan of the area to see if there was levels or what not, before going over to help them.* World: *they all open the door to reveal a large room with old treasures and a smaller door on the other side* Lavo: A Treasure room?... *she felt a bit uneased about this as she looks around and then stares at the smaller door.*... Siegmoar: No, it cant be. *he walks in* World: *as they walk in the room the door slams sut on them and the room grows a little darker.* BOSS BATTLE! (if thats ok with you) Siegmoar and Harold: oh no. Lavo: *She huffs, her wings wrapping around her a bit to give some protection to her person as her ears perked, relying on her other senses at this moment.* World: *Suddenly a large chest hops onto the center of the room* ???: OPEN IT! Lavo: *she blinks, glancing to Siegmoar and Harold.* World: *Siegmoar and Harold dont budge, they seemed terrified of the large chest* (some knights they are) Lavo: *she huffs a sigh* If death deem it to be my time, then so be it. *Her eyes narrowed slightly towards the Large chest as she walks over casually to open it.* World: *an arm reaches out of the chest and swats her away, then another amr appears and legs spring out of the bottom, and the chest opens revealing tons of teeth, gold spews out of the mouth but its molten gold* Siegmoar: its the king mimic! Lavo: *she was swatted away, however her wings unwrapped and start flapping as she takes flight into the air to keep herself from slamming into a wall. Due to movement though, she did land slightly against one of the walls as she was flying.* Hmph. Siegmoar: I Siegmoar if caterina, shall vanquishe thee! *he runs right at the giant mimic* Harold: I got your guys back! *he pulls out a cross bow and shoots at the legs with barbed arrows* Lavo:Hmph... *She leaps off the wall as she flap her wings, flying towards the gianty mimic, holding her dirk in her right hand as making sure it is cover with her corruption aura.* World: the mimic let's out a haunting chuckle as it grabs Siegmoar aand is about to eat him as the onion knight desperately tries to escape* Harold: Siegmoar no! Siegmoar: just a minor setback guys! I will be out in a jiffy!!! *he says as he uses his large sword to hit the king mimic's arm* Lavo: *She fold her wings up a bit, driving down towards the elbow of the arm that held Siegmoar, She was going to use the driving speed to aid in her swing of her aura corrupted Dirk at the elbow of the arm.* World: *the mimic let's out a haunting cry and drops Siegmoar, then gets ahold of Lavo, crippling one of her wings.* Siegmoar: No! *to the mimic* you foul beast, unhand our friend! *he starts hitting its legs* Harold: no, I'm not losing another friend to a mimic! *he takes careful aim at its head* Lavo: *she growls, wincing a bit before she open her mouth to bite down hard on the Mimic's hand.* World: *the mimic responded with an angry crush, and she it felt like Lavo was about to pop, it let's go, it then puts both hand she in its chest like mouth and screams in pain, fire can be seen inside its mouth* Harold: I got ya! *Harold runs underneath Lavo to catch her* Lavo: *She didn't really respond much, so it wasn't hard for Harold to catch her; though the crippled wing started to slowly fix itself.* Thanks... Harold: *blushed slightly as he sets her down carefully* uh.. your welcome. World: *the king mimic falls dead next to them as molten goal posts out of its mouth and the solidifies* Siegmoar: We did it! Thank you for rescuing me madam Lavo. Lavo: *she nods to Siegmoar and Harold* ... Team work is needed after all... *It was a bit harder for her to say that, but even she knew deep down that is important.* Siegmoar: ah yes, that she why we are here, for jolly cooperation. Also I think my apprentice has taken a liking to you. *he then lets out a hearty laugh* Harold: SIR! *his face is red* Lavo: *she close her eyes a bit, nodding slowly.* Very well... Siegmoar: ok then, I'm gonna have a look around, you two talk about... things. *he walks away* Harold: *he is frozen with embarrassment and fear* (a quick little pairing cause this won't really be any OC cannon thing right?) ( A little pairing; just understand Lavo isn't really a romantic type XD ) Lavo: *she watches Siegmoar walk away, she glance to Harold* Relax... *she mumbles a bit.* Harold: *he snaps back into reality* What? Oh yes... um, so.. what do you wanna talk about? *he sits down next to some still molten gold, it's warm to sit near* Lavo: *she only shrugs* I'm not one to start conversations. *Her eyes close as her arms were crossed. Her wings seem to have return normal.* Harold: oh, ok then, well do... you like me? *he seems nervous upon asking that* Lavo:... *she glance to Harold* I don't find you annoying. *she stated calmly* However, emotions isn't one thing I'm used to or good at expressing... Harold: why? Lavo: Corruption can be the death of a person; physically or mentally. *Her tone was serious now.* Corruption is the sickness of the mind. I have to balance to stay sane, I rather not be like someone I use to know. Harold: what happened to that person? If you don't mind me asking. Lavo: Once she was hit, like me... She gone completely insane and wanted to kill; almost like an animal... *She said in a very cold, low tone.* That's what happen to her. Harold: so, she went hollow, wow, im sorry for the loss. Lavo: Hmph... It wasn't really loss; We had already cut our ties from each other before the events happen... *she mumbles a bit darkly at that statement.* No point in staying in the past... Harold: Miss lavo, I belive you need to not worry about what happened, when things like this happen I pay my respects, and then move on, you should do the same and find someone to talk to. *he stands up and puts a hand on her shoulder* Cause any emotion you have pent up inside will kill you, I suggest you let it all out, in any way you feel comfotable with. (suppot speech!) Lavo:... *she was about to speak, but she stop herself.*... I don't believe you understand what I meant by that... Though anyone would be happy about that speech. *she closed her eyes.* I explain 'Why' it is hard for me to express emotions... It is to tame and keep control the very thing inside of me, Corruption. If I had pent up emotions, I would like my friend, insane and murderous. *she close her eyes* I killed her, in a form of mercy for her so you can say. *she open her eyes once more* This form of corruption is not kind. But, that doesn't mean I don't have friends Harold. *she stated calmly.* Harold: Oh, I understand now. *he sits back down at the small bonfire and a few minutes pass* Madam Lavo, have you ever felt the warmth of a bonfire? (the sword in a pile of ash thats in fire, I dont have any pics so I will describe it) Lavo:... Somewhat, Me and my family use to do gatherings with family friends... I never gotten close to Bonfires, I was pretty young back then, so it was wise for someone of my age at the time to not get close... I was a bit clumsy. *She blinks, looking to the small Bonfire* Otherwise, I never really gone to anything involve bonfires an lest my job demands me to. Harold: oh, well would you like to feel its warmth? I can tell you its perfectly safe. *he waves his hand right above the flame and dosent even flinch* These fires are like magic, they are little beacons for the lost. Lavo: *she blinks* Like Magic, huh...? *she just sits down next to it* Interesting... Harold: yeah, they provide much comfort for people like me and Siegmoar. World: *the fire soon grows and dances around Lavo and Harold and it feels like she is in her own home, a sense of happiness fills her* Conclusion: Comfort, friends and home. Lavo: *She sighs quietly, just staying quiet at this point to remember of her parents back at their home and then the apartment she lives in*... World: *the fire brings back memories as it burns, she even feels a little corruption clear up and provides more happiness* (if thats ok with you) (It's a bit hard to clear up corruption, since it is more of a physical trait, but it's fine lol ) Lavo: *Mainly her memories of home was just her with her parents; nothing really of friends or anything like that.* (ok then, would the bonfires truely help with this though? Anyway good to know) Harold: The fire burns our sorrows away, it gives us hope and the will to go on, in a way its like the sun. *he moves his hand into the fire and moves it around* its a beacon of hope. (It'll help with comfort and some emotions that she is trying to learn how to express, which helps with that form of matter. Beside, feeling comfortable isn't something to conflict with the corruption for Lavo lol) Lavo: *she open her eyes* Mmm... I see... *she only nods quietly.* (what emotions?) World: *Harold smiles and pulls out a pile of ash and puts it in the fire, the estus flask lavo took with her glows and the flame grows brighter* Harold: You have an estus? Good for you. (Just basic ones, happy, sad; she got angry done. ) Lavo: *blinks* Oh? That came in a package along with a sword, a talisman, badge and a Letter. *she shrugs a bit.* Harold: have you drank it yet? Cause I can assure you they are deliciouse. *he pulls out a flask of his own and takes a sip* World: You both notice that you are a little closer than you were before. (what about more advanced emotions. Love, empathy ect.) (Angry and annoyance are more of what she can express; everything else is a bit of a flat tone as she hasn't honestly gotten to those stages, for mainly reasons like her job and the corruption in her blood. ) Lavo: *she blinks* No, I haven't really drank it... *she pulled it out of her side bag, looking at it*... (oh ok, how could she achive these stages though and express them) World: *it glows a bright yellow and is warm to the touch* (Lots of time, honestly. She has to just work on it and it takes a very long time. It's like trying to learn a new language) Lavo: *she stares at the flask, blinking*...Mmm.... (ok good to know, anything else I should know as we continue?) Harold: try it, I promise its good. ( Well, Lavo's body is alter, so certain things don't have the same affects like they would to a normal person. This is a way for her to be able to survive the corruption inside her blood while keeping everything into a proper working order. ) Lavo:... I'm not sure... My body isn't that of a normal person to be honest... *She looks to Harold.* I'm not sure if the affects will be the same, is all. (oh, well idk what estus will do, it treats undead and humans just fine, anyways so yeah what could go worng?) Harold: hey, you dont have to if you dont want too, I just think you would enjoy estus. *he lays on his back* World: *The sun starts setting, the sky can be seen getting dark through a few holes in the roof* ( Rejection from her stomach, lol. ) Lavo: *she looks to it*... I'll just give it a test... *she open it and takes a sip; She'll just have to see what the corruption in her body will do* If it is like holy water, then... Well, it be like poison and my body will reject it completely... World: *the estus goes down, it does taste good, but its not holy, and the wing that was crippled from earlier is completly fixed after that one sip* (I kind of did state that the wing slowly repaired itself XD I believe I fail to state that hte wounds she gains slowly heals, but when it comes to her wings, they are repaired far quicker than her wounds, depending on the damage. 'Crippling' as there are no real bone, only crystal formation that acts like bone, it will heal itself quite quickly. Other wounds she possibly gain, like bruising from get slam or having been nearly crushed, would be healed by the Estus.) Lavo: *she didn't completely like the taste of things that 'heal' her... It just had a semi-bad after taste.* Mmm... Harold: really? hmm, well those things save life, I once saw Issac get a arrow in his head and a sip of estus patched him up like it was nothing. (well Estus is supposed to heal all woulds of all sorts, and I though that the wings had a type of bone in them and she did gain some bruises from the fight with the king mimic.) Lavo: Don't get me wrong, it fix up my bruising... (There is a crystal-like structure that acts as Bone, but is far more reinforced than normal bone; so crippling isn't too much damage to Lavo's wings. She also has this same crystal-like structure as part of her spine. ) (oh ok, good to know) World: The moon is full as it shines down on the two. Harold: Ok, *he looks up* Hey, check out the moon, its full. Lavo: *she nods, looking up to it* So it's Moonlight could cast down as a form of light... So they don't lose their way in the night till the sun raise..." She slightly mumbles, blinking.* Harold: its rather beutiful isnt it? such a wonderful glow on a silver like surface. *he lays on his back* Like a sun, A beacon for the lost. Lavo: Yet, unlike the Sun... It can also go dark... *She just stares at the moon, sititng.* But, it is a beacon of hope none-the-less... Harold: true, for those who chose to be a blade of the dark moon, or to those who enjoy the night time, it is. I do enjoy the night, its so... *he sighs* peaceful. No matter what the moon looks like. World: the moon's glow, the fire's warmth and the company of a friend causes there to be a strange atmosphere. Lavo: *she only stay quietly, staring at the moon as her eyes go half-lidded almost.* Many folktales and stories of myths in my world spoke of horror creatures of the night... Vampires, Werewolves, and many many other things. *she quietly states.* Harold: *he smirks* hmm, those are things we deal with a lot at home. *he gets a little closer to Lavo* (do you mind a quick ship?) (As long as it isn't canon, again, you have to not mind Lavo's unromantic self lol ) Lavo: *she stares at the moon* They are only myths, or so people believe, in this world. However, My job is to see them all. Harold: heh, lucky you, you get to do all sorts of these adventures. I just follow my mentor as we travel for friendship, not exploration. *he rest his head on his hands* (Ok, its non cannon, but would there be a way to get her to open up and be a little romantic?) (Again, It's like reading a Language for her ^^; It'll take a long time. It's kind of how Lavo's character is) Lavo:Mmm... Most of my Adventures are really just me doing jobs honestly.... (Ok) Harold: like normal working jobs? Or is it like a monster hunting job? Lavo: Neither. *She looks to Harold, blinking* I'm a Supernatural Explorer. My jobs are like a work of someone searching for the possibly answers; and at times, yes, it ends up me fighting said supernatural creatures, only because they either attack me or are harmful to my client. *she blinks* Harold: oh, that's really cool. I wish I could join you. Lavo: *she close her eyes* I normally work alone due to how I mostly work; but I guess you can join me if I can any real serious ones... Harold: great! I will see if Issac will also allow me. *he seems joyful* Lavo: *she open her eyes, her ears perked slightly* Harold: hopefully they will. *he yawns* anyways, I think we should get some rest right now. World: you both feel tired. Lavo: *she was normally more restless; not caring for how close her and Harold was; this restless and tired-less side of her being that she was an artist and someone who just refuse to sleep at times.* Harold: tell me, do you dream? Lavo: To be blunt... No, not really. *she stares at the moon* My mind is always thinking, always piecing something together... It is too busy to form dreams for me. Harold: oh, well what are you trying to piece together l? Something from your past? Something part of your job? What is it? Lavo: Anything and everything. *her eyes stare at the moon* It could be about my job, it could be about me, it could be something I can put to paper as a form of art; anything... And yet everything; Everywhere, mystery is a thing that can't not be so easily found, and it may even sit in front of us that no one knows; those that look too deep will miss it and those that don't look at all won't ever find it... *Her eyes closed* You should honestly sleep... *she mumbles* Harold: Not yet, you should rest first. But anyways your right, no one can find a true awnser unless they try to look, so what's that main awnser you are trying to seek? I will tell you mine if you tell me yours. *he smiles* Lavo: *she blinks, lifting an eyebrow* It isn't a single main answer; and because I haven't found it, I can't tell. It's a Mystery after all. Harold: *he chuckles* good point, anyways, why don't we just both go to sleep? *he lays down and gives Lavo his helmet to use as a (leather) pillow* Lavo: *she shakes her head a bit* I don't sleep much; It is normally my pattern... Harold: at least try, it would help. *he lays her down and lays next to her* I mean, what harm could a little extra sleep do you? Lavo: Destroy my sleeping Pattern... *she stated calmly, just laying* I'm a night owl, we don't sleep well... Harold: alright, well I'm gonna sleep now, goodnight madam Lavo. *he soon falls asleep* Lavo: *she just stares up at the moon quietly, stretching her wings out carefully as one of them just fallen over Harold carefully.* Mm World: *Harold uses the wing like a blanket and cuddles up to her in his sleep* Lavo: *she just honestly stays silent and still, staring up at the moon as she starts just softly humming.*.... World: the wind blows and Lavo could have sworn she heard the following: which is gonna take over first Lavo? Your colder side? Or the Lavo you never knew? Lavo: *she huff a bit coldly at the wind.* You mean my corruption side or the emotional side I'm slowly piecing back together... *she mumbles as her eyes narrowed slightly at the moon.* World: *the wind just blows one more time* Wind: exactly, so find out which side is gonna stay for good. Lavo: *her eyes narrowed a bit more* You don't know me. *she suddenly stated coldly* The corruption side can't vanished, because I'll die. But, my emotional side is the source of me, so if it is gone... I'll just be a puppet. *she seem very clearly knew a lot more about her own breathing being.* World: *the wind no longer awnsers, the only noise that's but heard are the bonfire and Harolds soft snoring* Lavo: *huff in a form of annoyance* Stay out of my business... *She grumbles, laying down as she stares at the moon*... I like to live and take care of those around me... *she mutters softly to herself, closing her eyes* Right... My younger self? *she mumbles a bit more; knowing that though she did dream, she did have chats with the far more emotional side of herself; a form of inner talk.* World: *the next day Harold was still under Lavo's wing, Siegmoar had returned from exploring and was making soup* Lavo: *she had started waking up, but she doesn't move since her wing was still a blanket to Harold*.... Siegmoar: morning, how was tourney rest? Lavo:. . . It's fine. *she doesn't move honestly.* Siegmoar: well, I see you and Harold had done some friendly bonding, and in the words of the high priestess: don't you two look cute together? *he laughs and starts eating a bowl of aoup* Lavo: *she only huff at Siegmoar; but it wasn't negative as her cheeks slightly redden- it was a natural reaction of just the body* ...Right... Siegmoar: anyways here. *he slides over a bowl of tomato soup* eat up, we still got a day ahead of us. Lavo: *somewhat sits up, due to one of her wings being a blanket as she takes the soup, just eating*... Siegmoar: your heart is tainted, why is that? (He is referring to the corruption) Lavo: It isn't my heart... But my whole body. *she calmly stated, eating quietly* The corruption that is in my blood, which tainted all that my blood flows. Yet, it is the very thing that kept me alive. Siegmoar: how can it keep you alive? It sounds like something that would havenlil you already. Lavo: *she looks to Siegmoar* It had shattered part of my spine when it hit me, but instead of letting me die... It made its crystal-form as a part of my spine as the rest of it alter my body to survive and work with my body... Instead of trying to drive me into insanity as it did to someone I knew. This corruoption gave me these wings, it gave me a form of understand of supernatural and to be no longer blind like those that shame such things... Without it, I would not be here... Slowly, but surly, I will be both 'normal' yet abnormal. *she looks to the bowl.* Someone who can balance out their emotions and the Corruption inside; so to then be able to understand not only spiritual and supernatural... But finally to understand emotions once more. It will take years though. *she mutters a bit.* Random title here Hey dude, do you remember me? It's time for your sun-pals to enter the ring, if you are still interested. -- 14:45, February 8, 2017 (UTC) What? One month ago you asked me if you could join the roleplay, well, now you can, Exousia, have you forgotten?-- 19:57, February 8, 2017 (UTC) OH almost forgot, I will join now.